


Snowed In

by Pinchar



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinchar/pseuds/Pinchar
Summary: Sam comes to a realisation, written back when the Beast from the East was here in the UK.





	Snowed In

"Guv, just had Chris on the phone. Can't make it in cause of the snow," Sam informed.

"Blimey, another one?" Gene groaned. "Mind you, I 'aven't seen snow this bad since . . . last year."

Sam stifled the urge to laugh; snow was a lot more sparse in twenty-first century Britain.

"Any word from Ray?" Gene continued.

"No, Guv, he didn't pick up," Sam explained, then felt a smirk creep onto his face as realisation hit him. "Although, I did hear someone say, 'tell that ponce to go shove his 'ead up his arse,' in the background of my conversation with Chris."


End file.
